I, Steve
by TheManFromMudos
Summary: A classic tale of one man's journey across Minecraftia. He'll have to fight for his life, hunt for food to avoid starvation, and all the while try to piece together the mystery of the ancient land.
1. Chapter 1

I, Steve

*DISCLAIMER – I do not own Mojang or any of it's games. None of the views of any member of the Mojang team are expressed within this story. Thank you.*

*NOTE – I apologise for how short this chapter is, however, please remember that it is only the prologue. Thank you.*

The sun rose early in the morning over the rolling green hills of Minecraftia. The water glimmered in the sunlight and the trees cast great shadows over the landscape. Amongst the trees was a small house, no less tha blocks. In it slept a man. He was around two blocks tall, or thereabouts, and wore simple blue jeans and a cyan shirt. He rose from his bed and went to the window to glance out at the beautiful morning sun. After a few moments, he went to his chest and got out a fishing rod, and a small wooden boat. He was going fishing.

Reaching the river, the figure cast off in his boat and sailed, for what must have been hours. Eventually, he stopped. He cast his rod into the deep river, and waited. As he waited, he looked around and admired the natural beauty of the world. Minecraftia was a beautiful land, and as the man sat on the embankment by the river, he thought to himself that nothing would ever take away this beauty.

How wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Day it All Began

The following morning, the man awoke with a start to hear a pounding on his front door. Another zombie. He went and killed it, and then headed back to collect food and tools for his trip out. Every day, without fail, he'd head out, mine a little, fish a little, chop a couple of trees down, and head back home again. Every single morning. He'd often return home with little more than a stack of wood and some iron, but that didn't get him down. He still went out, every day. Today, however, was different. He had bigger fish to fry.

He set out, walking and walking until nightfall. He crossed a desert biome, then a swamp, and finally a meadow, until he reached a village. It was the only village around for tens of thousands of blocks, and so it was the only village the man had ever visited. He only visited once every month or so, but today he was going to stay a while. You see, the village was above a huge, ore-rich cave system, that had been covered in mineshafts, which had been abandoned for many years. He intended to stay a couple of nights with a villager friend of his, who would go down the abandoned mine with him, and they would split their findings 50/50. He was quite secure in the knowledge that the contents of the caves below would make him rich for years.

Upon arrival at the village, the man entered the blacksmiths. He bought a fresh suit of iron armor, that he would wear down in the mine. He also purchased an iron pickaxe and shovel. Then, he left the blacksmiths, and went down the street to the butchers, where he bought a few chops. Then, he went to his friends' house. This man was not well known for his attitude towards villagers, and indeed this friend of his was the only villager he knew he could truly trust.

Reaching the house at the very end of the street, the man knocked upon the sturdy, wooden door and a villager answered.

"Steve!" exclaimed the villager.

"Alan!" exclaimed Steve.

"Come on in, my friend." said the villager, turning and entering the house. Steve pulled up a chair, and they sat together at a small table.

"So, what's the plan?" Steve asked Alan, eager as ever to get mining.

"Well," began Alan, "It's simple really. At first light, we head to the mine entrance. We go down there with pickaxes torches, the works. We won't be able to take beds, so I hope you can stay awake for a few days. Anyway, when we get down there, we head for the safe house. Don't be alarmed, we shouldn't have too much trouble anyway, it's just a figure of speech. The safe house is where we'll put our chests, crafting tables, furnaces and suchlike. We'll then explore the mine until nightfall. Don't worry, I'm taking a clock. Then, upon nightfall, we return to the safe house and smelt our findings. Repeat it for a couple of day, and Bob's your uncle!"

"I don't have an uncle." Steve burst out, in a rather docile fashion.

"Figure of speech," replied Alan. "Now, any questions. No? Good. Well then, we'd better get on. We need torches, tools, storage, and materials for repair, and we need it all made up before we go to bed. So let's get on with it, OK?"

A little while later, Steve and Alan were supping buckets of milk by the fire before bed. Both of them sat, thinking joyfully of the money their findings down those mines would be worth. They were both 100% certain that it would be a lot. How wrong they were.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Wanted Man

Chapter 3 – The Wanted Man

* NOTE – I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, but I have been very busy writing for my other story, 'Oddworld: Al's Oddysee', which has now reached it's 10th chapter, so check it out if you're a fan of Oddworld. Anyway, here is the long-awaited third chapter for 'I, Steve', so enjoy. Thank You.*

As morning broke over the village, Steve and Alan were busy preparing for their journey into the abandoned mine. They had made torches and tools, food and water. They were ready for any obstacle they may face down in the mine. After they had finished gathering their things, they sat at the sofa.

"So, Steve. You ready?" asked Alan.

"Sure enough." Steve replied, with an eager expression upon his face.

"Well, we'll watch a little TV before we go, huh?" Alan said, and with that, he turned on the television set.

"I didn't know you had the TV mod installed, Alan." Steve asked, inquisitively.

"Yeah, I got it a while back, just before1.6.4." replied Alan. "It's still a little poor quality, but the authors should sort it soon."

The TV crackled into life. Alan flicked through the channels, stopping occasionally, just long enough to catch parts of sentences. Channel after channel went by, each murmuring just a couple of words before the channel was changed again.

"So, today's forecast …"

"…we recommend you…"

"…do not leave…"

"…your house as it may be…"

"…a big mistake…"

"… unless you prepare to…"

"…meet your…"

"…death. The fact still remains…"

A few channels later, Alan paused and put the remote down. It was the news. The presenter was rambling on about New Update's Eve, and then about the wars on the Tekkit server, and finally about Notchism, and how the Notchists disapprove of people who have mods, because their lives are not 'Vanilla' enough. Then, the presenter handed over to her colleague, who began to talk about crime.

"Our next story tonight," began the reporter, "is of the latest crime spree affecting NPC villages across Minecraftia. A man who goes by the name 'Herobrine' has been seen burning down houses and griefing players. He is considered extremely dangerous, and is considered by Notchists to be the devil himself. If seen, report to…" Alan switched the television off at this point.

"Let's not get ourselves all worried just before we leave, eh?" he said, rushing to his feet and going to the door. "C'mon, Steve."

Steve got to his feet and they left the house, ready to head down to the mine to collect it's riches.

A few hours later, Steve and Alan were deep in the bowels of the mine, searching for precious stones and valuable ores.

"Not much ore about, is their?" said Steve, clearly getting slightly annoyed by the lack of minerals in the mine.

"Well why do you think they abandoned it?" Alan pointed out, leaving Steve to think to himself for an answer.

"Termites?" Steve replied stupidly, looking up at the wooden frames supporting the weight of the rock above. Alan just rolled his eyes and carried on. They continued to search the vast mine until they found a ravine, suspended high above a river of lava. Along the edges of the ravine were thin ledges, barely one block wide. And, dotted around the walls and ceiling were ores. Iron, redstone and gold. Even a couple of emeralds. The two stood and gaped at the sheer drop into the lava below.

"Well, here's our ore." Said Alan. "Now who's gonna go get it?"

"Woah, not me." Steve replied defensively. "I didn't sign up for this."

"There's some diamond down the-"

"I'll do it." Steve butted in, now eager to scale the rock face down to the diamonds.

"Off you go, then." Alan began. "Don't forget this." He said, handing Steve an iron pickaxe. With that, he set off, placing dirt along the stone wall of the ravine, to precariously climb down.

A few blocks down, Steve stopped and turned back, running up the makeshift staircase. He fell at Alan's feet and started babbling inanely.

"Steve, calm down!" Alan exclaimed. "What's the matter? What's happened?"

"I… and he… diamond… I WANNA GO HOME!" Steve yelled, and ran off into the distance. Alan followed close behind, yelling at the top of his voice, "Alan, come back! Man, what did he see down there?" As it turned out, he'd seen something that had made his blood run cold. As Steve had been descending his dirt staircase, he had seen a person by the diamonds he was heading towards. As he'd gotten closer, he'd read the nameplate and ran. The man he had seen was none other than…

Herobrine.

*NOTE – So, what'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter, which will hopefully be a lot longer and more detailed. Until then, keep on reading my other story, 'Oddworld: Al's Oddysee'. It really is a much better and more interesting story than this, and is a wonderful read for Oddworld fans. Thank You.*


End file.
